


Los perjuros oyen

by Erinia_Aelia



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: POV Minor Character, Sarcasm
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinia_Aelia/pseuds/Erinia_Aelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De las divagaciones de un soldado del Ejército de los Hombres Oscuros de las Montañas Blancas, de las cosas que piensa cuando ya está muerto, y de cómo un montaraz audaz se atrevió a sacarle de las Sombras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los perjuros oyen

**Author's Note:**

> **Descargo:** al gran Tolkien, quien creó todos y cada uno de los personajes y lugares que aquí figuran, aunque no tuviera tiempo material de desarrollarlos por completo. 
> 
> **Aviso:** Esta ficción participó en el quinto reto "Antihéroes", del foro "Cuando los hobbit descubrieron internet".

> — _¿Qué ejército se emplazaría en un lugar así?_
> 
> — _Un ejército maldito._

Hace ya demasiado tiempo que morimos. Tanto que debo hacer un esfuerzo para acordarme, pero no lo he olvidado.

Fue al poco de la fundación de aquel país que nos era tan ajeno: Gondor.  
Ese intento de rey, Isildur… Cómo deseo que él también se esté pudriendo; en su tumba de agua.

Éramos muchos, una etnia entera. Los Hombres de las Montañas, que pasaron a ser los Hombres de las Sombras.

Prefiero culpar a ese númenóreano de nuestro sempiterno tormento. Se podría decir que nos forzó a pronunciar aquel compromiso ilógico frente a la Piedra Negra de Erech. Enfrentarse a Sauron… tamaña sandez. Quizás pensamos que ese momento nunca llegaría. Pero llegó. Y juzgamos más sensato refugiarnos en las cavernas que excavamos en la cordillera, que enfrentarnos a su ejército. Nos fue bien al principio. Sobrevivimos a la caída del maia corrompido. La cosa se torció cuando nos tocó morir, porque básicamente permanecimos en el mismo sitio en vez de marchar allá donde Eru decidiera en los albores de los tiempos que fuese la morada final para sus segundos hijos.

Pero ahora pocos nos recuerdan. Nos hemos transformado en consejas sobre difuntos y ánimas que con cascada voz refieren las viejas de Édoras a los chiquillos atentos y medrosos frente al calor de la lumbre en las noches de invierno.

Lo sé.  
No porque lo haya visto u oído, condenado a no abandonar este encierro en las tierras baldías del Valle del Morthond, sino porque la ausencia de vida concede conocimiento. Omnisciencia. Y por eso lo sé.

Como sé que tenemos visita, aunque en realidad baste con escuchar atentamente. Un hombre, un elfo y un enano que para variar arma un ruido estrepitoso en un ambiente de silencio sepulcral.

Y ahora éste se atreve a presentarse en nuestros dominios, atravesando la Puerta del Sendero de los Muertos.

Valiente estúpido.

Debieron tomar buena cuenta, él y sus dos compañeros, del instinto sabio y arraigado de los animales, cuando sus monturas huyeron despavoridas antes siquiera de pisar el umbral.

No obstante, si no les han disuadido los restos de los esqueletos de los que fenecieron en lo profundo del Sagrario crispados de terror y de los nuestros propios, ni las ya frágiles osamentas de nuestras cabalgaduras, poderosos motivos deberán de arrastrar.

Quizás vengan buscando el fin, de una manera bohemia y arcana. Mejor que malamente degollados por el chafarote ruginoso de un orco contrahecho.

Me reiría si tuviera maldita gracia. Pero estando muerto lo cierto es que prácticamente todo me da igual. Indiferencia máxima.

Correrá idéntica suerte que todos los que la cruzaron. ¿Cómo se llamaba aquel chaval? Sí, hombre, el que era hijo de Brego de Rohan, al que le rompimos las piernas para que no pudiese huir…

¡Baldor! Se llamaba Baldor. Nombre perfectamente olvidable. Todos se parecen una saciedad, y acaban siendo una amalgama de palabras vacuas dentro de una retahíla de apelativos que sólo se sabrán al dedillo los de su familia y cuatro más.

Como éste.

Áragorn.

Un dechado de originalidad. Para nada inspirado en el nombre de su padre.

"No temo a la muerte", afirma. "Soy aquél a quien seréis leal".

Todo muy rimbombante. Pero sin la quebrada espada de Isildur que te confirme como su heredero no eres nadie para nosotros. Y  _nadie_  aquí suele convertirse en  _nada_.

El Sendero está cerrado. Ahora deben morir, como sentencia nuestro líder. Y no servirán ni las flechas del sinda ni el hacha del naug, ni que el dúnadan nos conmine ceremonioso a cumplir nuestro juramento.

Nuestro juramento.

Narsil…

Casi siento estupor, pero sólo casi.

Demontres. ¿Nos va a tocar combatir después de tantas centurias? La risa malévola y sarcástica de nuestro rey pudiera indicar lo contrario.

El que los millares que somos nos evaporemos raudos como la niebla sumiendo en el abatimiento al montaraz, pudiera indicar lo contrario.

Que destruyamos el Templo del Mal provocando que un torrente de calaveras por poco arrolle a nuestros tres invitados, pudiera seguir indicando lo contrario.

Sin embargo —y tal vez sea sólo por callar la boca a ese enano engreído que nos ha calificado de traidores, mentando a nuestro honor—, nuestro jefe, haciendo uso de la particular idiosincrasia de los espíritus para traspasar la roca, se allega a ese tal Áragorn y le transmite su decisión.

Lucharemos.

Contra Sauron y contra quien se tercie.

Que nos teman los corsarios de Umbar, instantes antes fanfarroneando ignorantes sobre sus galeras, hasta que una marea muy distinta a la del río por el que navegan les ha anegado las cubiertas.

Es curioso cómo un ente incorpóreo es capaz de materializar un tajo en la garganta, o sajar una pierna a la altura de la femoral, causando que el desgraciado de turno se desangre.

Curioso para mí; para el enemigo viene a ser una putada, amén de desesperanzador. ¿Quién puede matar lo que ya está muerto?

No os aburriré detallando las masacres de la guerra, o los pormenores de la batalla. Para tal menester existen muchos relatos bélicos, épicas epopeyas que adormecerían al más hambriento de heroicidades y demás memeces.

Pero sí es verdad que para alguien que ya está finado, una liza se ve desde otra perspectiva. No experimentamos ese horror atávico que nubla la mirada del que se sabe próximo a perecer. Ese trago ya lo sufrimos.

En cambio, divisamos un resquicio de algo parejo a la esperanza. Esperanza de marchar, de cumplir con el voto prometido, de reposo.

Terminado ya todo, no puedo decir que Áragorn, Thorongil, o como diantres quiera apodarse, no sea fiel a su palabra.

"¡Partid, y descansad!", exclama.

Merece una reverencia.

Y espero que ese bravo soldado de glaucos ojos haya podido apreciarla, a pesar de que por fin esté dejando este mundo mientras me desvanezco como un soplo súbito, regalándole la única sonrisa sincera que muestro en una edad.


End file.
